celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Francis York Morgan
FBI Special Agent Francis York Morgan was the protagonist of Deadly Premonition, a game that has received scores all over the board and has gained cult-hit status. He was dispatched to Greenvale, a remote town in Washington, to investigate the possible connection of the murder of a beloved local to an ongoing case known as 'The Red Seeds Profile'. The day before arrival, his coffee warned him that what he would see there would forever change his fate. Background Through the course of his life, York frequently talked to 'Zach', a person only he could see and hear. This stemmed from a trauma early on in his life involving the deaths of his parents; a murder/suicide committed by his father. After fainting from the shock, he heard a voice reassuring him that everything would be alright, and that it would always be there for him. As he grew, he became an aficionado of movies and cartoons, as well as the trivia involving them. He similarly had a phase as a teenager as a lover of punk rock, his favorite band being the Ramones, which while mellowing more than his interest in movies, never quite left him. York's eccentricities likely stemmed from his lack of proper parental figures after the incident that killed Xander and Vanessa Morgan, but regardless of all else he was a clearly gifted individual. He graduated from Washington State University with a double major, and joined the FBI as a criminal profiler like his father once was, in hopes of growing to understand his actions. York eventually became known throughout the bureau for his work. For one reason or another, the most bizarre 1% of cases often fell into his lap- his very first case involving a doctor who believed an alien told him to 'restore these deformed bodies to their proper state' (read- kill the victims and surgically implant excess organs into them), teaching him that many serial killers don't follow logical thinking. One such case, the one that ultimately would change his fate, was the Red Seeds Profile. The murders of young women around the country, each time with a different culprit, and all having two things in common- a reversed peace mark at the scene of the crime, and several red seeds left at the scenes of each murders, often in the stomachs of the victims. The case eventually led him to Greenvale, where he found himself under siege from supernatural creatures, and would eventually unravel the mystery of the red seeds case. As he helped the townsfolk with their daily lives in his hunt for leads, he eventually grew fond of the community and its inhabitants, and came across rumors of a 'raincoat killer' that supposedly massacred the town nearly 50 years ago. York eventually solved the raincoat killer mystery, found the latest killer in the red seeds murder, and at long last came face to face with the one responsible for it all. Confronting the culprit triggered a memory of the day his parents died. As a young boy, he had blocked out the actual events of the apparent murder suicide, only recalling his father's final words. "At times we must purge things from this world because they should not exist... even if it means losing the one that you love." What had been blocked from his memory, however, was the circumstances that the line had come about. His mother had died at the hands of none other than the culprit of the red seeds murders, who had planted seeds into her stomach. His father, unable to bring himself to mercy kill her, could only watch as the seeds sprouted into a tree, killing her painfully. He begged his son that, should he ever end up in the same situation, to not hesitate like he had. The final and most important piece of information he had repressed, however, was his father's last two words: "Okay, Zach?!" Zach, York's 'imaginary' friend, was not the split personality created by the severe trauma; York was. After years of York helping Zach by taking the lead, they eventually forgot this important fact. The memory brought Zach back to the front for the final confrontation. After the battle, York left Zach to join the victims of the case, who had appeared throughout their adventures in Greenvale as 'goddesses of the forest' in order to help the FBI Special Agent. Zach carefully picked himself up and, with encouragement from York and the goodbyes of the townsfolk he had helped, left Greenvale to continue his life. Involvement Francis York Morgan ended up in the multiverse after his 'death' by way of a strange door in the White Room. He awoke to the blurred sight of a shotgun barrel pointed at his face. After escaping the enraged hermit's wrath, he found himself approaching a large tower in the distance surrounded by a sprawling slums area. Unfamiliar with any places like it, he went to investigate. The FBI Special Agent's arrival on Ingresso started with a dream come true (well, after that angry hermit ran out of bullets, anyways). He met none other than Doc Brown from Back to the Future and Dr. Malcolm from Jurassic Park. After rambling on about movie trivia and his own adventures, Doc Brown informed him about the multiverse, and that Marty had left to get a new tire for the DeLorian but had yet to return. Without hesitation, York offered to go search for Marty and a replacement wheel, and set off towards the massive city. There, he stumbled across a political rally held by none other than the Penguin from the second Tim Burton Batman film. Considering his options, he opted to try and find Marty first before worrying about dealing with the potential threat, which seemed to still be in the planning phase. It wasn't long before a more direct danger reared its ugly head in the form of a pack of dinosaurs rampaging about town; he quickly teamed with a police officer to work at taking them down. After his adventures on Ingresso, York spent a great deal of time settling into the multiverse, enjoying the idea of meeting celebrates from his favorite movies and shows. Rather than mope, he decided to treat the large amalgamation of universes as a vacation, enjoying the sights and looking up the various different pieces of media littering the vast reaches. In particular, he took to visiting a small, out of the way coffee shop in the multiverse mall's Demeter Plaza, using it for his daily fortunes and socializing. This includes an event that was hosted at the Viewtiful Bar and Grill on Halloween- a costume contest. Eager for the chance to be on stage again and pay tribute to one of his favorite movie series, he managed to acquire a Ghostbuster's costume and commissioned a fake proton pack prop for the contest. He was thoroughly satisfied by the event, and though he hadn't gotten to socialize as much as he had hoped, winning second place was nice. Shortly after the contest, he met a young teen named Minato at one of the coffee shops littering the mall, who had a story not all that different from his own. Confiding in the boy about his history served as a reminder of why he had originally passed through the door that led him to the multiverse. The red world itself remained a mystery and a threat to everything he knew, and he hoped to find some way to hinder it from the afterlife. If he ended up in the strange gathering of universes, who's to say that an emissary of the red world hadn't as well? He quickly grew restless, thoughts of both the potential danger and a desire to explore the multiverse inspiring him to travel about. His path eventually brought him to Isle Delfino, where he had heard talk of a fighting tournament. What had grabbed his attention was the disclaimer, the risk of death being made clear right from the start. York, concerned about the possibility of a sociopath attempting to murder the competition, signed up in hopes he would be able to subdue such entrants before they could harm anyone. Powers and Capabilities York is, by most accounts, a bog standard human in terms of durability. He can't take a bullet to the head and live, for example, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a way to defend himself. Being an FBI Special Agent means that York is used to his share of danger. York is in top physical form, even with his excessive smoking habits. He is an excellent sprinter, has improbable accuracy with his gun, and is used to handling all sorts of different weapons, from improvised tools to large assault rifles. Though he lacks telekinesis or any other directly offensive powers, he still has trace psychic abilities that manifest as premonitions and an awareness of the paranormal. Combined with his profiling skill, he is extremely difficult to fool and hard to shake when he's picked up your trail. Statistically, York's not much to look at. The only good thing you can say about his vitals is that they're better than a starter's. Where he DOES shine is his variety of techniques and high damage potential. In addition to doing a whopping 16 damage with his basic attack and having a multi-hitter that lets him spread his massive bonus to piercing damage around, his highly upgraded slow healing tech ensures he can last much longer than his sub-par vitals imply. His only weakness comes from his attacks all being Piercing elemental and {Ballistic} in type, granting someone with enough loose change the chance to stock up on armor resisting them. Otherwise, York has no real glaring strengths or weaknesses; which is perhaps his strongest point. Quotes *"Did you see it, Zach? Clear as a crisp spring morning! 'F. K.' in the coffee!" Trivia * * See also * Link External links * Great Deeryard Hotel (Storage Topic) Player Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters